1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winged peep sight for attachment to a bowstring of an archery bow. The present invention includes an oval base that is served into the bowstring and a horizontally adjustable wing that extends horizontally outward to one side of the base. A peep sight body is provided at the distal end of the adjustable wing, allowing the user to adjust the peep sight body horizontally to suit the user. The peep sight body is also provided with a removable front half that allows the user to replace the insert located within the peep sight body with a variety of different interchangeable inserts, further allowing the peep sight body to be customized for the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peep sights are used in association with archery bows to allow the archer to look through the peep sight body and thereby achieve better aim with an arrow when shooting with the bow. Some peep sights mount directly to the bow and others mount on the bowstring. Of those that mount on the bowstring, almost all of them are sewn or served between the strands of the bowstring. Most such bowstring mounting peep sights have the peep sight body located between the strands of the bowstring or very near to the bowstring. There are several problems with these types of bowstring mounting peep sights.
First, in order to use these bowstring mounting bow sights, the archer's eye must be placed very near to the bowstring. This can be a safety hazard since the archer's eye can easily encounter the bowstring as the arrow is launched, resulting in a bad burn or abrasion to the eye.
Second, since these bowstring mounting peep sights are located approximately in line with the bowstring, this makes it awkward for the archer to bend his head to the side so that his eye aligns with the opening in the peep site while he is shooting an arrow.
Finally, these currently available bowstring mounting peep sights generally have a fixed peep opening and do not allow the user to select an insert having a peep sight opening to his liking.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a winged peep sight that attaches to the bowstring with a base and has a horizontal wing adjustably attached to the base. A peep sight body is provided at the distal end of the horizontal wing so that the archer can adjust the horizontal location of the peep sight body in order to place the peep sight body further away from the bowstring and in more comfortable alignment with the archer's head. The peep sight body of the present invention is comprised of three parts: a front half, a back half and an insert. The front half is removable from the back half and a variety of interchangeable inserts that can be placed between the front and back halves of the peep sight body, allowing the archer to select a peep sight opening that is to his liking.